Cosmetic deodorants are preparations which mask remove or decrease perspiration odors, or performs all of these functions.
In order to control objectable odors of perspiration it is necessary to check the flow of excess perspiration or to eliminate or mask the odor or both.
Although variety of substance which have astrigent action inhibit the flow of perspiration, the mechanism of operation of antiperspirants is not clearly defined.
The aluminum compound that is mostly widely used in antiperspirant compositions is the aluminumchlorohydroxide complex commonly referred to as aluminumchlorohydrate or aluminumchlorohydroxide. The product is a 5/6 basic aluminumchloride complex with the atomic ratio of aluminum to chloride of 2:1. It is glass like rather than crystalline in the dry form and is readily soluble in water. At 20% solution aluminumchlorhydrate has a pH of approximately 4.2 and has good buffering capacity. The aluminumchlorhydrate is non irrating or sensitising to normal skin and does not damage fabrics. The aluminumchlohydrate complex is sold under a variety of tradenames. It is sold in dry, regular or powdered form or as a 50% solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,570 to Soldati describes a uniform clear gelled antiperspirant composition free of waxes and additional gelling agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,382 to Shin et al describes a anhydrous alcoholic antiperspirant suspension containing aluminum or aluminum-zirconium salt complexes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,988 to Teng et al describes a clear viscous gelled antiperspirant composition consisting of a gelled solution of a alcohol solvent and a gelling agent for the solvent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,581 and 4,073,880 to Pader et al describe antiperspirant formulations containing siloxanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,816 to Roehl et al describes a solid antiperspirant composition that contains a trihydric alcohol, a gelling agent and an amide.